A Night to remember
by bandicootbuffy
Summary: Willow fixes the Buffybot and sends her to Buffy's house. MEanwhile, at Buffy's house, Buffy and Spike are drinking beer. Slash and buffyspike with buffybuffybot.


Story Title: A night to remember.

Pairing: Buffybot/Buffy, and Buffy/Buffybot/Spike

Author: BandicootBuffy

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all BTVS and ATS characters. I am merely borrowing. Thanks for not suing!

This story takes place post-intervention…. Also it IS after Joyce died but Buffybot doesn't know she's dead, as she was programmed before Joyce died and Riley is also gone.

"I can't believe he had that… thing made to be like me, Will. He's a sick vampire freak who… just ew. How could he know what I look like- even the nudey parts, he is sick." Buffy ranted to Willow as they walked to the Bronze.

"It's so weird, Buff. Like, even from a scientific perspective. Don'tcha wonder how she was programmed… like what else is in there besides all that Spike-lovin' and mounting… uh, sorry…. I wish I could open up her head and tinker around. Ya know if you let me…." Willow pouted at Buffy as she expressed her desire to study the Buffybot.

"I don't know Will… That's like a compu-buffy. Oh, Rosenberg, don't give the pouty face… that always reminds me of fuzzy Willow in the pink sweater in high school and how can you say no to her? Darn you Wicca willow. You don't even need to use magic to make me crack under pressure. OK FINE. But you have a few conditions. 1. Please at least attempt to get the Spike stuff out of her. I don't want her to be switched-back-on just to go boink Spike. And 2. Please fix the mom-stuff. It'll hurt m-, um Dawnie too much to hear the bot asking where mom is. Other than that… I'd say keep her out of trouble and don't let her embarrass me. Make sure she knows there's two of us and that she can't do things that I wouldn't do. Buffy do-s and don't-s."

"Thanks Buffy. I really do think that we could use her. As an asset. After all she does look just like you. We could trick the bad guys and it'd be like the Parent Trap… just with demons instead of parents. And no teenybop Lindsay Lohan.. creepy." willow shudders.

they continue talking- Buffy changes the subject so Willow doesn't keep talking about the bot- all she can think about when she thinks of the bot is her riding spike- and that would just be badness for HER to actually consider doing.

Finally they arrive at the Bronze where Xander and Anya are there, arguing about the appropriate context and environment of the word 'spanking.'

"Hi Willow! And Buffy! So very nice to see you! And details please!" Xander greeted them both.

Buffy looked like quite distracted as she saw Spike on the balcony, "Heyxandahowsthingsgoin?"

"Buff, what are ya staring at? See a vamp?" Xander questioned his friend. "And Ahn, for the last time. It's actually quite embarrassing for other people to hear you talking about Spanking me. So could'cha stop?"

"Xander, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's something you enjoy, so why would you not want people to know your likes and dislikes." Anya hated when Xander told her not to talk about their sex life.

"Uh yeah, I'lll be back… I'm going to go see what that vamp is up to….everyone looks at her expecting more of a plan… um, and kill him… with a wooden stake. Vampires suck. Ha. I'll be back."

"Buff, we were gonna have mochas… but I guess mochas can wait. Go hunt evil! YAY!" Willow had already had a MochaMadness shake on the way and was quite caffeinated.

the balcony

"Spike. Don't even need slayer sense to know that big bleached head from a mile away."

"Nice to see you, too, Slayer. Ya know, this chip is the only thing stopping me from ripping your throat out… unless you're here for my help... and in that case what can I do for ya?"

"Spike, can we just… not throw knives at each other right now. Not in the best mood to argue."

"I'm so sorry Buffy, for everything. I wish I could get your mum back for ya. I lost me mum once too. I was the beast that killed her and all, but I felt bad about it. Staked her too. Not that that matters.. ah bugger I ain't helping. Should just leave ya be."

"Spike- stay. Actually, could ya go- with me? I need to patrol… I can't fake being happy right now. I need to stab things."

"Sure slayer, just watch my neck and heart please."

they left as willow and xander gave up on her coming back. They figured she had done just what she chose to do, go out on patrol.

a few days later, Willow had the Buffybot fixed (she hoped) and ready to fight Glory alongside Buffy for when the time came. She had her set up next to her computer at the Magic Box. She looked like a sleeping Buffy on the cot in the training room, but Buffy didn't sleep with wires coming out of her torso, so Will covered her up with a sheet so she wouldn't creep the Scoobies out. Today she was ready to send Buffybot out on a trial run.

Willow hit the pressurepoint on Buffybot to turn her on. "Hello Buffy," she said to the bot.

"Hi Willow. You're my best friend. And you're gay." Buffybot smiled at Willow and hugged her.

"Yes I am, Buffybot. Now. I think you can head out into the world now… but first we better march you over to Buffy's, the other Buffy's house and see if she's finally okay with your progress. It's been a lot of work we've done, hasn't it?"

"Yep. And now I finally get to be friends with the other me, so thank you Willow. Will I get to see Spike too?"

"No. you can only see Spike if you're with Buffy. That's cause you're not supposed to be hanging out in Spike's crypt. We also don't want you walking all over town, cause it'd be dangerous and Glory would probably be onto us too."  
"Okay, Will. I know the new rules. Let's go!" and the Buffybot made for the door.

"Not just yet, I need to make sure everything's perfect for your big debut. Let me run through our problem areas and then we'll head out." She unhooked all but one wire from Buffybot and let her start to put her shoes on and prepare for the run-through.

Willow typed a few things into the computer and the bot looked at her and frowned.

"I am so sad that my mom died, Willow. But I won't talk about it because Dawn would be upset. I love Dawn. She's my sister. And nothing else. But I must protect her. No matter what. "

"Buffy, what street do you live on?"

"Revello Drive."

"Good. And what's Giles's girlfriend named?"

"Olivia. She's nice and keeps Giles from getting older and grumpier so fast."

"Haha, right Buff. Bot, um, last question; What do you say to Anya if you find yourself arguing with her and want to placate her?

"Anya, how is your money… or Anya, your money is beautiful. I hope you find much more, just like it, but in bigger bills. Giant bills. I also hope Xander makes even more money so you can get a large house with many fancy cars and things. And a nice safe for your money."

"Great Buff. I really like the last one. Did you make that up yourself?"

"Warren programmed me with a joke mechanism and a sense of humor chip. So, yes, Willow, I did make up that joke."

"Well it is a good joke. Ok Buffybot, I'm just going to shut ya down for a little bit. I've gotta check your insides and it would hurt ya a whole lot to do it when you're up and awake…"

"It's okay Willow. You may shut me down to correct my wiring. Thank you for not causing me the extra pain. I will even shut myself down now. Turn me on when you are finished and we will head to Buffy's." And with that her eyelids closed and she beeped to show that she was, in fact, now off and in standby mode.

meanwhile at Buffy's house

"Spike. I am sorry I trat you bad, it's just, you have been eil for quite some time and it's hard to get over it, ya know."

"It's okay, Buffy. I know I killed a whole mess o' folks and you save them. It isn't right in your eyes and it takes some getting used to. I'm just glad you're giving me a chance to be your friend."

"Spike- what you did for me, with Glory…. Makes me realize that you can be a good man."

"So where is the bit tonight?"

"She's at Giles. She promised she'd play old sod board games like Chess with him and watch Bond movies. He also had to give her pictures of rebel-teen Giles in exchange for the torture of playing chess with old-stodger Giles. It's a win-win for Dawnie, as she always lets Giles win in chess. And tonight she said she is going to put an end to that."

"So instead you get a night off and you spend it drinking with your kick-the-spike doll."

"I don't wanna kick the spike. Although drinking with you is nice." She finished her beer and got up to get another.

"Slayer, could you grab me a cold beer"…."Please?"

She came back into the room with two beers and threw one to Spike. I bet she knows just how hot it is when a girl can sit there and drink beer. She's all high and mighty but she can throw away the dainty and get tossed like the best of us. Spike thought.

"So, Buffy, care to make another wager?" Earlier they had been playing a game of daring and challenges. One would challenge the other and the person challenged would bet services or money or whatever to do the challenge from the other. If they couldn't complete the task, or beat their opponent, they had to follow through with their bet. If they won, the challenger owed what the other had wagered instead. The strange thing about their game was, that they couldn't know their challenge until after they wagered.

"Sure Spike… I will let you pick out any outfit in my closet for me to wear on patrol later… no matter how skany or embarrassing… but if you lose and I win, I get to pick out a girly outfit for you and you have to wear it out on patrol with me."

"I'll agree 'cause you're drunk and I know you're going to lose. And I already know what outfit YOU'RE going to be wearing when you lose." (I'm gonna make it her cheer uniform. I love those lollipop pants.

"Spike…. I… okay, whatever, you're wrong. But what's the challenge, I'm in."

"Okay slayer, here it is. It's trivia. Who was the first James Bond?"

"Spike, why would you ask me that, you know I can't…. okay, um, I know! Pierce Brosnan?"

"NO he's the most recent! Haha slayer, you're so drunk, you don't even know that? Your watcher is a James Bond fanboy."

"Hey, you were the one chained up in his bathtub, I don't know stuff like that."

"OKAY slayer, let's head up to your room and pick out your costume for tonight… something to fight the baddies with. Hey, if you can tell me Angel's real name, from when he was a poncy human poofer, I'll wear a girly outfit too."

"It's Liam. William I loved him, what did you think I didn't know his name? I guess you didn't then…. So I get to pick something out too. I'll pick mine out first for ya. Cause it's my closet and all."

they go upstairs and Buffy goes in her closet and gets a short pink dress she wore to a dance at the Bronze in high school out and turns around to hand it to Spike… who's got his shirt off already.

"Spike, you're… damn."

"I think it's actually 'damn-ed,' pet."

"I mean, you're hot Spike. Sizzling in fact."

He grabs her hand that's already outstretched towards his pecs and presses it hard against them. "Actually, love, I think you'll find I'm quite cool. Room temp, actually."

"Spike, I wanna tell you something… and please don't interrupt me until I've finished… when I saw the bot, and realized… everything was different. I was forced to think about you in that way and it made me realize that you do genuinely care for me. I am sorry for the way I've treated you." And with that she kisses him.

Spike pushes her away and begins to explain himself to a crestfallen Buffy. "Buffy, I love you. But… you're sloshed… and as much as I'd die to be doing naughty things with you right now… I'd feel like I was taking advantage."

"Spike, you wouldn't be. I'm the slayer, I can hold my beer. And besides, I know what I am getting into and would you please kiss me again?"

"Well, if you insist" was all he could muster before their faces collided and they started making out and fell onto the bed. Buffy's shirt was over her head and coming off, her pants almost to the floor, where Spike's already were abandoned, and at the same moment the Buffybot walks in and sees them in all their states of undress.

"Buffy, is it your turn to ravage Spike?" she asked. Buffybot's folders came up on her screen and her processor started assessing the situation much faster than the actual Buffy and Spike could.

buffysummers.hmn

vampire slayer, me, fights evil, do as she does 

learn from her. Help and assist her. 

startcode: niner gamma delta /runprog: learningmech.actn

absorb and process, implement learningmech.actn

spike.vmp

please Spike.actn /pull from archives, primary .actn deleted.

/note/ store all Spike files, tampering occurring in Spike.vmp file.

learn from Buffy,actn 

runprog: mimicbuffy.actn 

search sexual files three participants. Many options available. 

/o/ sexual progs.

foreplay.atch 1-20.actn available

cunningulus and fellatio folders

intercourse

toys

fantasy

new objective planned pleasebuffy.actn

SET AS PRIORITY.actn

"Buffy, would you like me to pleasure you too?" the bot finally asked. "I always like to pleasure Spike and he seems to be assisting. I will assist and aid as well. I like to make people happy."

She took off her pink polka-dotted dress and walked towards the bed. She had black panties and bra on that she was removing as she approached.

"Bot, me, what are you doing?"

"I want to please you Buffy. It is my primary objective."

"Bot, other-slayer, where's Willow?" Spike was stunned to see his bot there, in her kinckers too.

"Willow is with Tara. She will be there all night and sends me to you to help you. I can help you now by giving you many orgasms. Don't you think we're pretty?"

"Of course we're- oh bot, you do look just like me. Spike, how did you?"

"I guessed, mostly, drew Warren what I thought of you- didn't know how accurate it was until I saw you now. Wow. I wonder if you've got the same…. Shutting up now of course."

"Buffybot, I…. "

The bot had suddenly kissed Buffy. Buffy could all but moan at the pleasure and skill the bot showed in kissing. She was soon on her back as the bot ran her hands up and down her body, kissing her cheeks, neck, and ears in the process.

"Slayer, I gotta say, this is pretty… damn. Hot. Damn hot. You should consider the three of us having some fun right now. It would certainly be kinky."

"Ok, bot- stop please for one second. I guess, oo, that's new." She moaned as the bot had abandoned kissing her, taken her pants off the rest of the way, and started kissing her sex with her near-inhumanly skilled toungue.

"This'll be alright spike, as long as, ooooohhhh! She doesn't stop yet… and you kiss me right now."

"can do, slayer."

"Buffy, I love giving you pleasure." The bot mumbled into Buffy's vagina. She rotated her toungue expertly and used her hands to give Buffy three successively stronger orgasms, making her scream with pleasure at each one. Buffy got up and kissed the bot on the lips, "Buffy," she said to her robotic twin, " You are so beautiful. Let me kiss you."

"OOOhhh" Spike moaned. The site of two Buffys making out was so incredibly hot to him. He started pleasuring himself at his slayer and his bot going at it like raging dikes. He wanted in on the action but feared that they would stop at any moment. At that moment Buffy stopped kissing the bot and pushed the bot to the bed on her back. She wanted to taste her, to see if it was the same. She knew it was wrong but it felt so.. right for the moment.

"Buffy, I want to taste you, to eat you. I wanna watch you pleasure Spike while I pleasure you." And with that the real slayer spread her clone's legs wide and started eating her out.

"Oh Buffy, I will let you eat me. I loooooooooove the feeling of your sexy toungue. Spike, let me put your penis in my mouth. Let me pleasure you, too."

"No qualms at this end, bot." The three of them were quite a site, had anyone been watching. Buffybot moaned with pleasure as Buffy brought her to four rapid real? orgasms. They seemed real and after the fourth one spike came in the bot's mouth and screamed in ecstasy. He wanted to nail the slayer, and the bot. He decided to switch things up a bit.

"Slayer, come up here."

"I want you inside me Spike."

"My thoughts exactly, Buffy."

"What should I do, Spikey?" the bot asked him.

"Kiss her, while I am inside her, then I will take you too."

"Buffy, I want nothing more than to kiss you!"

"That is so bleedin' hot."

The bot laid on the bed underneath the real slayer, who was kneeling at the edge of the bed kissing her bot twin, with Spike standing at the edge pounding Buffy from behind. Meanwhile Buffy decided to kiss the bot's breasts, for experimental purposes, of course.

"OH Buffy, that feels so good."

"Hell yes it does, eh slayer?"

Buffy couldn't even speak as she came again.

Eventually, after many more orgasms, they had to stop. Even the bot had complained about low power and had gone to the chair at Buffy's desk to plug herself in to the wall and recharge. She now looked like she was asleep at her studies, her head was flat in a book on Buffy's desk.

Buffy and Spike were lying on the bed, exhausted, even for super-humans.

"Spike… please don't.."

"Don't worry, pet, I don't even think they'd believe me. Besides, I'd like to keep this to myself for a while anyway. To preserve the memory."

"It was amazing Spike. I can't believe I… I mean I don't regret it. Just, wow is all. Wow."

they fell asleep together and spike slipped out later, leaving a note explaining that the bot was in the basement for safekeeping and that he had gone on her patrol for her. There was also a single red rose.

Buffy went down to the basement and turned the bot on. She was afraid she'd spill the beans about their.. night… and then there'd be a whole lot of questions she didn't wanna answer.

"Hi Buffybot." She said to her copy.

"Good morning Buffy. I had fun ravaging you last night."

"Yeah, about that… I don't really think we should talk about this… the others wouldn't understand."

"It's okay Buffy. I won't spill the beans. Do you want me to run the program again for you now, though? It would be a whole lot of fun to play with you some more. I love making you come. I won't tell anyone. I'm programmed not to embarrass you. And now, to please you."

Buffy kissed the robot and they made crazy strange lesbian sex right there on the basement floor. Meanwhile, Spike slept in his crypt and dreamt about the same exact thing. It had been a good night with the two birds. He would remember it well.

-the end-


End file.
